Hogwarts
Hogwarts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry is a magical boarding school established somewhere around 1000 C.E. by four of that age's most powerful witches and wizards: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. The school functions in the education of all young witches and wizards, ages 11-18, whether pureblood, half-blood, or Muggleborn, and trains them in the central subjects of astronomy, charms, defense against the dark arts, herbology, history of magic, transfiguration, and potions. Additionally it offers additional subjects for study, including ancient runes, arithmacy, care of magical creatures, divination, and muggle studies. Accreditation is given by both the Hogwarts Board of Governors and the Ministry of Magic, and routine testing is done to prepare the students for the O.W.L.'s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels - exams given to students in year 5) and for the N.E.W.T.'s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests - exams given to students in year 7 to determine which subjects they will graduate with varying levels of proficient certification in). Hogwarts is located somewhere in Scotland, in a highly forested area within the mountains, near a loch (a lake). Powerful spells once protected Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including anti-apparation spells to prevent anyone from apparating onto the grounds for safety, however those powerful spells fell due to the mass influx of magic that occurred when dragons and other dark creatures attacked the school in Dragon Year 8. The combination of fierce magics being unleashed by the wizards and witches battling for their own lives, along with the rawer magics of magical beasts, all being unleashed at once, literally broke the wards apart. The wards are now being worked on by the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts Board of Governors, to attempt to make the school safe for habitation once again. The Muggle repelling charms, however, have remained in place, and if Muggles happen to accidentally encounter Hogwarts, they will see a decaying ruin with signs warning them to keep out due to it being unsafe. Whilst the school is under repairs and being worked on, the school has been temporarily moved to a boarding house in London that has been magically expanded to allow room for each of the house's dormitories, for classrooms, and for general living areas. Some classes will be held at the Ministry of Magic in London as well, and Hogsmeade weekends have been replaced with Diagon Alley weekends for third years and above. With the dwindling population in the wizarding world, the school's attendance has dropped from around a thousand students at a time in the days of Harry Potter, to a mere sixty at a time "today." There are four houses within Hogwarts: *Gryffindor *Slytherin *Hufflepuff *Ravenclaw Recent History of Hogwarts To be entered in. Major Events at Hogwarts *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) - During a lesson run by the Ministry of Magic on 'dangerous creatures of the Forbidden Forest' something goes wrong. The acromantula that is caged and on display at Hagrid's Hut for the students to see begins to...scream, and as the screaming stops there is suddenly a horrible sound from the forest: As if hundreds of things are rushing through the trees towards the school. Students and Professors alike attempt to run to the castle, many sending out signals for help, and acromantulas burst out onto the grounds, trapping those on the grounds outside of the castle, presumably...to kill them. *Halloween Night at Hogwarts (All Hallow's Eve of Spellery) - Spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past visited and possessed students of Hogwarts. Those students were lured onto the grounds and possessed by individual spirits, and soon found themselves talking and acting like those spirits had in life, however...soon shadows swept over the grounds, and each student was forced to live through how "their" spirit died. Once they had seen the horrors of what a creature war could do, and how it could kill wizards and witches brutally, they were themselves again and no longer possessed. However, the night was not over. A fog swept in, and the students soon found themselves separated from each other, and then...they began to stumble over dead bodies. They were forced to see those they could not live without dead, cold, corpses on the ground. This was also done by the spirits, to force the students to recognize which people they could not live without in their lives, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Then, as the fog cleared and it became apparent that the dead bodies had been illusions, ghosts threatened the lives of those they had just seen dead. The students, in order to ensure that their loved ones were released, were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit, for the spirits felt that secrets in a war are deadly. All of this was done to presumably prepare the students for the upcoming war with the creatures, so that they would recognize their loved ones and appreciate them while they still had them, for in a war...survival is not certain. *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Professors of Hogwarts *Headmaster Jamison Redding - After the most recent attack at Hogwarts his whereabouts are unknown. *Charms Professor - Annie Collins (Head of Ravenclaw House) *Potions Professor - Finella Morgan (Head of Slytherin House) *DADA Professor on and off (when he has not gone missing) - Tyler Bailey *Assistant DADA Professor -Kyla Anderson (Temporary Head of Gryffindor House) *Muggle Studies Professor - Gareth Shapley (Temporary Head of Hufflepuff House) *Arithmacy Professor - Kate Morris *Assistant Astronomy Professor - Despina Calloway *History of Magic Professor - Cuthbert Binns *Assistant Transfiguration Professor - Rebecka Houser History of Students Head Girls and Boys Prior to Dragon Year Counting the Head Boys, Girls, Prefects, and T.A.'s were as follows: Head Boys *Riley Anderson *Derrick Halliwell Head Girls *Taryn James (Halliwell) *Miley Campbell (Richards) *Kara Everett (Bexley) *Nova Bailey In Current Dragon Years: Head Boys *Whit Chegual (Dragon Year 7) *Tucker Brinley (Dragon Year 8) Head Girls *Rose Astor (Dragon Year 7) *Kyla Anderson (Dragon Year 8) Prefects and T.A's Prior to Dragon Years: Prefects *Riley Anderson *Arcadius Malfoy *Miley Campbell (Richards) *Kara Everett (Bexley) *Nova Bailey *Mackenzie Hartell *Jacqueline Sexton T.A.'s (All T.A.'s) *Arcadius Malfoy - Flying *Colleen Hughes - Potions In Current Dragon Years: Prefects: *Rose Astor *Whit Chegual *Kyla Anderson *Tucker Brinley *Adonis Leva T.A.'s *Colleen Hughes - Potions Quidditch Quidditch was once a popular sport at Hogwarts, however with the declining population it soon became unfeasible to play, unless the entire student body was involved. Thus, in Dragon Year-11, pick up games were about the only thing available for students to play, or for teams made up of several houses members. In the past, when Quidditch was popular, notable team Captains were: *Riley Anderson (Keeper) *Derrick Halliwell *Arcadius Malfoy (Seeker) *Emma Hope (Chaser) Notable Players thoughout Hogwarts History: *Gareth Shapley (Chaser) *Jacqueline Sexton (Beater) *Kani Allen (Beater) *Kara Bexley (Chaser) *Nova Bailey (Chaser) *Micah Allen (Seeker) *Trever Raines (Beater) *Whit Chegual (Chaser) *Rose Astor (Chaser) *Kyla Anderson (Beater) *Tucker Brinley (Chaser) *Colleen Hughes (Keeper) *Robyn Jankovic (Seeker) *Elijah Adams (Keeper) *Thalia DiBartolomeo (Seeker) *Joel Bexley (Beater) *Adonis Leva (Chaser) Deaths Heidi Cunningham was killed in the acromantula attack of Hogwarts in Dragon Year 2. She was wrapped in a suffocating webbing by a rogue acromantula and drug off into the forest. By the time Josh Morgan caught up to her and the overly large spider, she had suffocated to death, and there was no reviving her on account that she had sucombed to the spider's venom and her other wounds. Laurence Beaufort was also killed in the acromantula attack of Hogwarts in Dragon Year 2. Adonis Leva was killed in dragon year 8, when dragons and other dark creatures attacked Hogwarts Castle and leveled parts of it (like the Great Hall) to the ground. Adonis was contemptuously smashed against a wall by the Great Beast inside the Great Hall to make a point, and he was already dying from his wounds sustained from that horrible blow. However, when others tried to help him and got him outside of the Great Hall, the Great Beast ordered him killed as a point to all - that the dragons and dark creatures of the world can kill wizards very easily if they do not obey them - and had Adonis' head torn off.